In recent years, cellular phones and the like have begun using proximity wireless communications, including the near field communication (NFC), the Infrared Data Association (IrDA) communication, TransferJet (registered trademark), etc. Such a proximity wireless communication allows a user to have data transmission between apparatuses merely by closely placing the apparatuses to each other. Furthermore, there is a technology for the handover from a proximity wireless communication as mentioned above to a different wireless communication method, such as a wireless local-area-network (LAN) communication (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 series), a Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication, etc. (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-193474).
On the other hand, there exist communication protocols (service discovery protocols) for allowing a communication appliance to search for a service that another communication appliance provides or allowing a communication appliance to notify another communication appliance of the service that the communication appliance provides. Examples of such protocols include the Simple Service Discovery Protocol (SSDP), the multicast Domain Name System (mDNS), etc.